Kayla Birou
Biography Kayla Birou (born November 9th 2007) is the twin sister of Orla the third daughter of Nicole, and the third stepdaughter of Robert Jennings. She was captured by Anna Kirochu in the original Theory game. She was kidnapped again in the sequel by her twin brothers. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday- Baby Pink Panther themed party *2nd Birthday- Pink Cowgirl themed party *3rd Birthday-Mickey Mouse Clubhouse themed party *4th Birthday-Disney's Tangled themed party *5th Birthday-Strawberry Shortcake themed party *6th Birthday-Tie Dye Ultimate Fun themed party *7th Birthday-That's So Raven themed party *8th Birthday-Roller Skating party *9th Birthday-Science Slime party *10th Birthday-Party held at the Kennedy Space Museum *11th Birthday-Sleepover at hotel *12th Birthday- Rainbow-themed party *13th Birthday- Escape Room *14th Birthday- Paintballing and Go-Kart Racing *15th Birthday- Adventure Ziplining *16th Birthday- Sweet 16 *17th Birthday- Spent a weekend at Miami beach *18th Birthday- -themed party Appearance Her appearance is just like Orla, except that she does not wear glasses or have a burn scar on her and wears different outfits. She has olive skin, raven-black hair tied into pigtails decorated with two yellow bows, diamond-studded earrings and hazel eyes. Personality Family Tree *Stepfather: Robert Jennings (1991-) *Mother: Nicole Birou-Jennings (1991-) *Brothers: Brahm Jennings (2012-), Treat Jennings (2012-) *Sisters: Haidyn Birou (2005-), Skyla Birou (2006-), Orla Birou (2007-) *Aunts: Lisa Birou (1984-), Carol Birou (1986-) *Uncles: Alfred Birou (1988-) *Cousins: Catherine Birou (1997-), Nicholas Birou (2007-), Madeleine Winston (2007-), Bianca Birou (2008-), Melody Winston (2009-), Mary-Kate Birou, Lincoln Birou, Dominic Birou, Kobe Birou Ruby Sue Jennings, Eddie Jennings *Grandmothers: Mary-Ellen Birou-Joan (1964-), Sarah Jennings *Grandfathers: Ernest Birou (1951-2010), Richard Jennings Relationships Orla Birou: Kayla has been the main target for Orla's jealousy in the original, but they now get along Nicole Birou-Jennings: Kayla loves her mother Robert Jennings: Kayla likes her stepfather Skyla Birou: Kayla gets along well with her sister Brahm Jennings: Kayla is often annoyed by Brahm's antics and practical jokes Mrs. Harmony: Treat Jennings: Kayla is often annoyed by her brother Treat's pranks Grandma Mary-Ellen Birou: Cousin Catherine: Cousin Nicholas: Aunty Carol Birou: Aunty Lisa Birou: Cousin Bianca: Cousin Melody: Haidyn Birou: Kayla likes her sister Haidyn Lucy: Kayla loves the family's pet Golden Retriever dog Supernanny: The Theory Animated Supernanny Mysteries Trivia *Kayla's dream is to become a professional cake decorator/chef *Kayla is right-handed * She was born 2 minutes before Orla *She likes Boots from Dora the Explorer *Her middle name is Mary-Ellen *At age 10, she likes rock-climbing, going to the beach, surfing, hiking, *She is a Girl Scout at age 6 *Kayla's favorite food are strawberries and bananas *Kayla's favorite music artists are Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Jojo Siwa, Raven Symone, Justin Bieber and Cody Simpson *Her favorite movie is Disney's Cinderella *She likes vanilla ice cream Future Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Twin Sisters Category:Identical Twins Category:Identical Twin Sisters Category:Identical Twin Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Children Category:Girls Category:Daughters Category:People Category:Females Category:Preschoolers Category:Hostages Category:People born in 2007 Category:People born in November Category:Laceration Victims Category:People from Florida Category:Children from Florida Category:Girls from Florida Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Children who got bullied by disrespectful children Category:Children who are nice to everyone not rude one bit Category:Heroes Category:Girls that are heroes Category:Kids Category:10-year-olds Category:11-year-olds